


I See Your Smile in my Dreams

by parurumiyu



Category: AKB48, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parurumiyu/pseuds/parurumiyu
Summary: She always see his smile in her dreamsand unexpected happens the guy in her dreams was real and it was a voice actor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I see a man smiling at me while walking under the sun...

"miji! wake up! you will be late for your 7:00am class" 

My roommate ali said as i woke up from my dream and check the clock reading 6:45 i rise up from my bed 

"holy shems! why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

I said as i pick up some casual clothes and went to the bathroom washing myself as soon as possible

"well you are not even waking up a few minutes ago even though i tried so many you seemed to be sleepy and dreaming about someone" ali teased while gel giggled 

"anyways we will be going on our class" gel said 

"we'll catch up see you!" ali said as both of them walk out of the room

I walk out of the bathroom and dried myself up, as i look at the clock reading 6:55, i dressed up and get my bag then walk out to our room and went to class...

Timeskip (brought to you by soju)

"okay class dismiss and goodbye." our professor said as he walk out of the classroom and then my classmate/friends mayu and yuki approached me 

"good thing you went on time or else our prof will be mad again" yuki said 

"you do know he has a morning temper right?" mayu jokingly said

"yes yes i know atleast i got into the classroom before he does" i replied and then yuki sat beside me 

"did you dream about that guy again?" she asked 

"well yes like every night in my dreams...." i said but got interupted by yuki

"i see you i feel you..." yuki teasingly sang 

"he is kinda cute but the worst is i only get to see him smile there...." i said as i pout my lips

"aww... that's actually sad..." mayu said as she took out her cellphone to watch her favorite show hetalia but it is a seiyuu event while she was listening to us

"it might be a sign of who will or is your soulmate... and do you see his face clearly on your dreams?" yuki asked

"yes! um... he has a fluffy hair, thin eyebrows, thin lips and eyes and his height is around 5'6" 

I describe while mayu heard it and spat out her drink she turned to me and yuki while her face was shock 

"miji... does he look like the guy from your dream?" mayu asked as she turned her phone to see a video of a guy singing a song on stage 

"it's him! it's him!" i said as i pointed my finger at the screen 

"eh?!" mayu said in shock

"really?" yuki ask as she was shocked that the description and the guy from the video mayu showed was the same 

"may i ask who is he??" i ask mayu  
then she searched something from google showing a result

"he is Sugiyama Noriaki-san he is aph england seiyuu, he is known for his other roles like sasuke uchiha from naruto and shirou emiya from fate/stay night and his nickname is nontan." mayu explained as she showed pictures of him 

My eyes widened from what i saw as i didn't expect the guy from my dreams is real and it is a seiyuu

"my words became true" yuki teasingly said

"and he is around his 40's so as i calculate your age so you are born in heisei while he was born in showa so your age gap is 21 years... it's ok women do prefer to date or marry a men who is older than them" mayu said as she added a joke to it

"i would agree to what she said but that guy might be married on that age?" yuki said to me while she ask mayu a question

"no clue...as far as i know he is single." mayu answered yuki's question

"i couldn't just believe to myself that the guy who is in my dreams was real and a famous voice actor here..." i said as i look up on my window 

"me neither... since you have dreamed about him even though you didn't even knew him or being a fan in the first place" mayu said 

"there must be a mystery to this..." yuki added and she seems to question about it

"i'm so loss of words i think i needed a long break from this..." i said and then our class president stood up in front and announced something

"ok so our professors in our department will have a long meeting and will affect our class schedule so we are all dismissed for the whole day in short we can all now go home" our class president said and mayu stood up from her seat so does yuki

"it seems to be your lucky day..." yuki said as she got her bag

"let's go window shopping!" mayu suggested while carrying her shoulder bag

"since we have a long day let's go to akihabara" yuki suggested 

"we should go to a cafe and eat some cake" i said as they both nodded

i stood up and get my bag then then three of us walk out and went to akihabara while we talk and tease me about that guy in my dreams or should i say nontan...


	2. Chapter 2

While walking to the streets around akihabara we went into some stores and looking into some clothes 

"hey how do i look?" mayu ask as she walks out of the fitting room trying out a blue dress 

"it's so cute on you!" yuki said as she look at it

"it looks great on you... are you going to consider buying it?" i ask

"well... i'll just buy one since i don't have much money with me here, and look it affordable also it's on sale!" mayu answered 

"good thing we went here" yuki stated as she was holding a skirt and two tops 

"so did you pick out yours mijitan?" mayu ask as she went into the fitting room and change into her clothes 

"well i have this cute blue sweatshirt and this color white below the knee skirt" i and answered as yuki sat beside me and look at the clothes i picked out 

"ohhh... it will look good on you but didn't you said last time that you will not buy too much clothes since it will only had excess luggage and stuff?" yuki said and ask

"oh yeah, i needed to buy casual clothes since i didn't bring that much since i will only had excess luggage, but good thing my mom lives here in this country i don't have to worry about some of my stuff..." i said and then mayu walk out of the fitting room and approach us 

"yeah or else you will pay or leave some of them behind" mayu added

"truth, so let's go?" yuki ask

"yes! and i'm quite starving! i wanna have some crepe..." i said

"same thing... sure let's pay this" mayu said as we walk to the counter and pay for the clothes we bought and then we walk out of the streets while looking for some crepe 

"hey guys i found one!" mayu said as she went inside the crepe store

"nice! i'll take our orders you two find some seats and what kind of crepe would you like?" yuki said and ask as she went in line

"mine is strawberry" mayu said

"mine is chocolate" i said

"ok great oh!..." yuki noted as she notice that it is time to take our orders, me and mayu found a seat near a window 

"so are you still surprised and shock?" mayu teasingly asked

"50/50... also yuki said that he might be connected in my life or worst soulmate..." i replied as i remind what have yuki said to me before the big revelation happened

"what's being worst if your soulmate is a seiyuu? or you are just thinking about the age gap? like i said women prefer to marry who is someone older than them, and you even wrote that in an essay form a year ago... or maybe it's because of your ex high school boyfriend?..." mayu said to me

"well the first one is right, and honestly it is really unbelievable, second is 50/50 i agree to what you have said at school and my essay form about that, third i don't even care about him anymore and good thing i decided to take a two year course here or else he'll follow me..." i said as we both didn't notice that yuki is already there standing and she sat down beside me and hand us the crepes 

"what a long explenation you had there are you even ok?" yuki asked as she took a bite of her blueberry crepe

"nope she is just thinking about nontan..." mayu teasingly said answering yuki's question as she ate the crepe

"hey! it's not like that... kinda... but not much!" i said as i ate 

"well now that you are taking you dream seriously... you are not only dreaming but you will also think of him from time to time..." yuki said

"you should go back from watching anime and watch seiyuu events that he was in" mayu suggested as she leaned a bit on the table

"that might be helpful though" yuki added

"hey didn't you said that you were a fujoshi and an otaku when you were in high school? do you remember some anime that you have watch?" mayu asked me

"oh yes my first anime is some ecchi like high school girls when i was in 1st year high school and then i watched sailor moon and precure when i was in 2nd year and i stopped around mahou tsukai..." i explained 

"that is one big explenation to a simple question ..." yuki said as she was speechless from what i said

"woah did you just say mahou tsukai precure?! nontan was voicing a villain there?!" mayu said

"say what?!" me and yuki was surprised to what mayu said

"he is voicing orba there for a short time there..." mayu said as she finished eating the crepe and drinks a glass of water

"and since when you have starting dreaming about him?" yuki asked

"around somewhere in the middle of my fourth year high school..." i answered

"well we are not quite sure if he sees you in his dreams so probably we can't confirm that you two are soulmates but the big 'what if' is it might connect you to it..." yuki said as she drank up her latte

"the lessons are already confusing me now this..." i sighed to myself and finished eating the crepe as i opened my phone and see a message from our class gc and look to it was a announcement that we will have our half day tommorow due to a event and also the teachers send us some handouts to print as mayu and yuki saw the message too

"oh my god... well as expected they will give us an activity...also our club president has a announcement tomorrow" mayu said as she puts her phone in her bag

"we are already bumped out from projects and now this... and yeah she just said it a while ago before out class started" yuki added while wiping her face with a tissue

"well i'm sure that this won't be too much hopefully..." i said as i took a sip of my ice coffee

Short Commercial bought to you by crepe

I was walking around the city as i see a crepe store to see some girls chatting as i realized a familiar face while looking at them 

"could it be?..." i asked myself while walking past the store 

"she might be her..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2!  
> here is some small facts XD  
> the first anime that i watched was 'Girls High School' i think that was the title then starting to watch magical girl series like sailor moon and precure 
> 
> the last precure i watched was mahou tsukai precure ep 29 when the show was still ongoing i stopped watching and just wait around youtube for clips since i don't have a wifi connection and nontan's character appearred around ep 30+ or something
> 
> also miji's nickname was mijitan was nicknamed by mayu XD
> 
> ok this is enough thank you! OwO


	3. 3

I was sitting at a chair while reading and studying my lines while i was at it, my mind filled up with images of the girl smiling at me which i always see her in my dreams, every night since the year had started and i remember what my mother had said to me while visiting the house since it's new year, as i told her that i see someone i don't know smiling at me in my dreams 

"if you see the same person in your dream, it might be connected to your past life or you already love someone even you if you hadn't met in person but already met in it's dream...you are already meant for each other..." 

"how can you be so sure of it mother?" i ask

"i'll answer your questions if you met her in person..." mother said as she smiled at me softly and then she turned her head at the garden to see it's view

After my mind flashed back to what my mother had said, so i decided to have a walk in the city, since i don't have much a busy schedule for today, while i put some of my stuff in my bag

i went to the staffs and said to them that i'm going home and, as i stood outside the wind blew my hair 

"i should look around... maybe i can meet her..." i said to myself and walk to my car and drive

i drove to the nearest parking lot and park the vehicle there

And now i was walking around the busy streets of akihabara, i walk into a bookstore while looking at some manga, after i look and read of them there...

I walked passed a crepe shop i can see some people there chatting while the others eat their food, as i saw a far from the window, i see some young girls having a talk, and someone caught my eye, i saw the person that has a familiar face, yet i continue walking and ask myself some questions, then i realized that the person i saw is the one from my dreams 

i didn't notice that i already walked too far as i look around, and reached to the other street, while i was thinking carefully, so i came into my senses and just went into a mall nearby 

"i can't believe my mind..." i sighed as i walked in and look into a store where it sells anime figurines

As i looked around to the figurines in glass shelves/cases, i again saw the girl from the crepe shop earlier, she was also looking into some figures she squealed and seemed happy to see a figure 

"it must be her favorite character..." i said to myself as i saw her look around and then went back looking on the figure our eyes met, and my heart beating like it was i knew her from the start, i smiled shyly at her and then i walked out of the store

"it is her!, i knew it!" i said to myself as i walk out blushing, i walk faster as i remember the scene

"i should ask her name..." i said and build confidence of asking and meeting her and walk back to the store 

"i hope she is still there..." 

♡☁♡ - bought to you by precure

After we ate some food we walked around while going into some stationary and bookstores, me, yuki and mayu bought some supplies needed for school

as the sun was already to set we decided that our last destination will be an anime store full of figurines and merch, but of course mayu begged me and yuki to check some cosplay shops which we both said this

"ok ok... just stop we will go... but only for a short time" yuki said

"you don't want to be locked outside by the landlady..." i added as we went into the cosplay shop and look at them

Then we went into our last stop as we could because of the curfew we had, me and mayu are all excited to see the place while yuki just looked at us like a worried mother looking on her kids

we look into some figurines in glass cases, mayu went into some staffs as she ask to get the figure she wanted, while yuki just looking into the figures, same goes for me but some character figure caught my eye, i immediately look at it as i went into excitement 

"IT'S CURE PRINCESS!" i said and squealed as fangirl, i cover my mouth not getting any attention from other people but when i look again at the figure, i saw a man behind the glass looking at me,  
as our eyes met he just smiled shyly and then he walked out, and then i suddenly think and realized to myself that he looks like the guy from my dreams..

And then mayu and yuki approached me, i came into my senses as yuki ask me if i am going to buy a figure 

"yeah i want this cure princess figurine" i said in excitement and then mayu went to some staffs getting the figure after that we went to the cashier and pay after that we walk out of the store, as we walk into the city heading home

"so mayu who did you get?" yuki ask 

"just another precure character, which is cure miracle, and it seems mijitan bought cure princess" mayu said 

"well she is my favorite character, i even remember that the voice actress of cure lovely is half filipino-japanese which i was surprised to know it also being proud of" i said

As the three of us walking mayu telling some r18 jokes, yuki gave her a slight smack in the head and while i check my watch reading 6:45pm, mayu accidentally bumped me that i accidentally bumped and fall in front of that person 

but the person catched me before i fell into the ground, i quickly stood up, i bowed while saying sorry after i apologized, i looked up to the person and remember it's familiar face, he is the guy from the store earlier

"i'm sorry, i didn't notice... i'm sorry" he apologized and he suddenly look and examine me like 

"no..no... it's ok we're sorry for not looking in our way" yuki said while me and mayu looked into the man in front of us and a sentence suddenly pop up in my mind and several images from the ones in my dreams

"he is the guy/she is the girl that i see on my dreams?!" 

"YOU?!" me and the man said in unison while pointing on each other

yuki look shocked from the scene while mayu ask the man 

"are you sugiyama noriaki-san?" mayu said

"sorry" we both said and then he replied to mayu's question

"and yes i am..." he cleared his throat and answered

Our eyes widened from mayu's question and his answer

"am i thinking the same thing?" yuki said to me

"probably?... am i dreaming?" i said as me, mayu, yuki and noriaki standing in the middle of the sidewalk

"apologies from our actions and also i am one of your fans can i have your autograph?" mayu ask as she hands out her notepad and marker 

"well sure..." he said shyly as he touches his nose while he sign his name and gave it to mayu 

"thank you!" mayu said as she bows down and squealed behind me 

"may...i... ask your name?" he ask me as mayu and yuki look at me and him in shock and looked like they already know where is it going

"Hirakawa Miji" i answered as my mind went blank from what happened today and mayu and yuki introduced themselves 

"kashiwagi yuki desu"  
"i'm watanabe mayu"

"nice meeting you... but we have to go back to our dorms before 7:30.." mayu said as she cleared her throat

"yes and if you would like, you and miji sort the things that needed to be sort out" yuki added

"you what?" me and mayu said in unison

"are you ok? yukirin? what if he has a schedule?" mayu said

"no it's... fine i guess i have questions and something to tell hirakawa-san..." noriaki said

mayu and yuki's eyes widened from what he said 

"well then... let's go come on mijitan" yuki said as i came back into my senses and started walking while noriaki was behind following us

"i think you two should have a private talk? about that matter" mayu said

"we can talk when we get to the dorm..." i said

"can you wait here? i'll go get my car... is it ok?" he ask us

"no we're fine walking it's ok thank you" mayu said 

"sure we'll wait here..." i said while yuki looks at me and then we stood in front of a bookstore

"great i'll be back..."he said while walking away with speed

"why is he taking us a drive home?" yuki said

"i think it's a yes since this is a start of something new eh" mayu said as she teased me 

"no... no... even though i saw him in my dreams the situation there and here is different!" i said

"agreed i feel comfortable when he is around and he is quite a gentleman" yuki explained 

"that is his personality and he is quite an ideal man, many fans like his gentleness to every person" mayu added

"and he is legit cute and he looks like a guy in his mid 30's are you sure that not in 40's mayuyu?" i said and ask

"i told you earlier in the classroom that he is 46" mayu said as a car stopped in front of us and the window went down to see noriaki was the one driving 

"get in..." he said as he unlocks the doors and the three of us went in the back seat 

"may i know the place of the dormitory?" he asked

"here" i said as i gave him my phone which is on a map where the adress of the dorm there

"are you sure?... sorry cause it's your phone..." he said

"no it's fine" i said and smiled a bit at him making mayu and yuki giggled 

he got my phone and put it in a holder and then he drove off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait for chapter 3!  
> chapter 4 will be published later

**Author's Note:**

> I may have include akb48's members here like Watanabe Mayu (graduated) and Kashiwagi Yuki 
> 
> but used in another way more like oc's
> 
> and the video that mayu showed to miji was from hetalia seiyuu event 2011  
> singing aph england's character song live


End file.
